


A Druid, a Banshee, and a Werewolf Walk into a Bar

by XaviaAndromedovna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Future Fic, Multi, No 3b, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post 3a, Threesome, trans!Cora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaviaAndromedovna/pseuds/XaviaAndromedovna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia are on a road trip when they run into a Hale.  Sexytimes ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Druid, a Banshee, and a Werewolf Walk into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> For [Stop_Drop_Howl](stop-drop-howl.livejournal.com) on LJ. Prompt: _no strings attached_

He was half joking when he suggested to Lydia that she go on his cross-country road trip with him.  It’s not that he didn’t want his best just-friend to tag along with him, he just figured that living out of the Jeep for a week wasn’t really her scene.  Besides, she’s the type of person that would choose a school on the east coast specifically so she could wash her hands of Beacon Hills and everything associated with it, which unfortunately for Stiles includes him.  (It’s certainly why _he_ chose a school on the east coast, not that he’d ever tell his former-best-friend-turned-alpha that.)

So it comes as a complete surprise to him when she rings his doorbell the day he’s supposed to leave, standing on his front porch with four bags and a bored look focused on her impeccable manicure.  “Well?” she prompts.  “Are we going or not?”

“Y-yes, ma’am!” he spits out.  “Just let me, uhh… hey dad!  Dad!”  He turns around halfway up the stairs and calls down to her, “I’ll be back in a second to put your stuff in the car!”

His dad is still taping up the last of the boxes to be shipped when he reaches his now-former bedroom.  (Which makes Stiles a little sad to see, but after all the supernatural nonsense Beacon Hills has shat upon them, both Stilinski men agreed that getting a new start somewhere else was a good idea.)

“Who was at the door?” the former sheriff asks absently.

“Well dad, it’s a good thing you weren’t able to drive with me after all because apparently I’ll be accompanied by one Lydia Martin.”

John raises an impressed eyebrow.  “I thought you two were just friends.”

“We are!  We’re friends who happen to be so friendly we do best-friend road trips of friendship together.  You know, for friendship.”

“Stiles…”

“Okay, maybe if I’m lucky this is finally the day.  But I’m also totally okay with just being friends.  Especially after the whole Danny debacle, the last thing I need right now is a functional relationship.”

“Things every father wants to hear.”

“Glad I could help.  Speaking of help, Lydia doesn’t move her own luggage.  Can you come downstairs for a sec?”  He doesn’t wait for a response, just careens down the stairs and ~~drags helplessly~~ carries two obnoxiously heavy bags to the Jeep’s trunk.  “Alright, my friend, let’s get you packed up and on the Stilinski express out of Crazytown!”

“Stiles?” she interjects pityingly.

“Yeeeah?”

“Those ones have wheels.”

He looks down at the offending bags.  “Oh.”

She laughs at him, and it warms his heart every time to see that genuine smile, and more to know that he’s finally the one to put it on her face.

This is gonna be the experience of a lifetime.

 

~~~

Three nights in, they’ve stopped at a motel in St. Louis.  It’s a Friday night, and they’re getting a little sick of seeing nothing but the car and each other, so they decide to stay there for an extra day.  This of course means a night of heavy drinking in the meantime.

The beauty of Stiles being a druid in training is that he’s able to make their real IDs into fake IDs that say they’re perfectly reasonable candidates for admittance into the somewhat trashy yet quaint-looking bar.  And if that doesn’t work, Lydia isn’t above using her ample feminine charms.

They claim a booth and get pleasantly intoxicated, Stiles rambling as always about something Lydia has no interest in.  Suddenly, she sees him.

“Stiles, doesn’t that boy look familiar?”  The boy turns to look at the same time Stiles does.  His practiced scowl is unmistakable— it’s a Hale.

“What are you two doing here?” he asks as he approaches, and suddenly they know which Hale it is.

“Cora?”

The petulant werewolf looks even more unamused, but this time with a side of uncomfortable.  “Actually, I go by Cory now.”

“Oh, sorry dude!” Stiles responds without missing a beat.  He scoots over and pats the spot next to him.  Cory stares at him with the Hale Eyebrow.  “C’mon, man, we’re friends!  Hang out with us!”

“Since when are we friends?”

Stiles’ face falls a bit, and Lydia takes this opportunity to intervene.  “Since I said so.  Sit!”

Cory smirks.  “I’m not afraid of a banshee and an emissary wannabe.”

“And we’re not afraid of werewolves.”  Lydia is careful to return the glower, never one to back down from a challenge.  Stiles sputters.

“Holy shit, do you two always eye-fuck like that?”  They turn to look at him, incredulous, then back to each other.  Lydia Martin does _not_ blush, but she is aware of Cory’s predatory grin as he sits down next to Stiles.

“Good boy,” she smirks condescendingly.  “Now, how are you?”

“Tell you what,” Cory begins, the slightest hint of gold coloring his eyes.  “I don’t wanna talk about me, and I doubt you two wanna talk about why you’re so far away from Beacon Hills either, so why don’t we cut the crap and skip to the part where I fuck you both senseless.”

Lydia’s eyes widen at the same time Stiles does an unnecessarily large spit take.

“I’m sorry,” she manages with amazing control.  “Did you just—“

“I can smell you both from here.  If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you two were in heat.  And seeing as I owe you for saving my life, I figured the least I can do is get this one laid for once and show you how to really handle a werewolf.”

Well then.  Lydia is officially intrigued.  As Stiles freaks out and bombards Cory with every possible question of clarification, she weighs her options.  Pro: quality werewolf sex with someone who knows his way around the female body.  Con: sex with Stiles.  Pro: Stiles is actually pretty hot if she’s honest, and she knows he’ll take her orders with enthusiasm.  Con: Stiles gets easily attached.  Pro: Lydia’s never actually had a threesome, and it would give her a sense of mystery at her new school when they inevitably play Never Have I Ever, not to mention the fact that she really is unbearably horny.

Alright, threesome it is.

“Boys!” she barks, because of course they’re still hashing out the details.  “Okay, _if_ I agree to this—“ damn it, Stiles looks _way_ too excited, “and this is a _very_ sizeable if— Stiles, you **have** to promise me that this changes absolutely nothing between us.  Okay?  I don’t want you resuming the fifteen-year plan or stalking me again, because in no universe do I intend to be your girlfriend, wife, significant other, fuck-buddy, booty call, friend-with-benefits, frenemy-with-benefits, or otherwise create a scenario where this isn’t a one-time deal.  Are we clear?”

He’s smiling with every bouncing part of his body.  “Clear as your perfect skin!  I swear if you do this I owe you all of the favors and I promise not to be creepy about it!”

She rolls her eyes but stands up, Cory mirroring her action, while Stiles just stares with wide hopeful eyes.  “Well?” 

He does a quick fist pump before flailing to get out of the booth as fast as possible.  “Fucking right!  Let’s lose me my virginity!”

 _Please don’t make me regret this,_ she chants silently, _please don’t make me regret this_.

 

~~~

Cory doesn’t make a habit of picking up people he barely knows.  In fact, he’s kind of reticent to have sex in general because a lot of people don’t really get the trans thing.  But he still has needs, and if there’s anyone he trusts to take him seriously, it’s these two, if only because they know him and he probably will never see them again.  It also doesn’t hurt that the three of them have unresolved sexual tension so tangible he almost chokes on it every time they’re in the same room.

He follows them to their motel, and as always Stiles breaks the silence.

“So like, how does this work, exactly?”

“Well first,” he says, pushing the taller boy to sit on the bed while he straddles him, “We put your mouth to good use.”

It shouldn’t surprise him that Stiles’ tongue is very much involved in the making out process, but it’s oddly hot to chase it around his mouth while he presses into insistent lips.  After a good minute of that, he gets off his lap and starts slowly unbuttoning Stiles’ shirt.  “Lydia, your turn.”

She sits next to her friend on the bed and huffs.  “Alright, here goes nothing.”  As soon as their lips connect Stiles lets out a tiny groan which Cory can feel through the guy’s chest.  He slides the button-down off his shoulders before lifting the hem of Stiles’ tee and pressing his lips lightly to the skin next to his belly button.

 Stiles sucks in a breath through his nose as he disconnects his mouth from Lydia’s.  He murmurs a quiet “oh my god” before diving back in.  Cory follows each revelation of new skin up Stiles’ torso with a kiss more insistent than the last, and if the way his legs open wider is any indication, it’s having the desired effect.

This time Lydia breaks their kiss to take off her blouse while Cory gets Stiles’ shirt over his head and out of the way.  He pushes him down onto his back before getting up on one side of him, Lydia taking the other side.  He begins to suck a hickey into his chest while Lydia resumes making out with the lucky virgin, her leg coming up over one of his.  Cory takes the opportunity to put a hand on her thigh and move lightly along it, just barely sneaking past her skirt hem every upstroke.  She lets out a cute little gasp before guiding his hand tantalizingly higher with her own.  Satisfied with the mark he’s left among the smattering of moles, he gently pushes Lydia’s thigh until she’s disconnected from Stiles and lying on her back.

He gets on his knees in front of her crotch and asks permission by way of raising his eyebrow.  She responds by shoving his hand up her skirt.  He takes the hint and delicately removes her panties while Stiles lets out a cough and looks awkwardly at Lydia’s bra.  “Can I…”

“Yeah,” she mumbles, sitting up so he can fiddle with the hooks.  Cory is secretly a little proud of them.

“Alright, Stiles,” he commands when her bra and skirt have been removed, “down here with me.”  He pushes Lydia’s legs farther apart and scoots to the left so Stiles can come in beside him.

“Whoa,” Stiles whispers reverently.  “I’ve never seen one up close before.”

Cory shakes his head fondly.  “Watch and learn.”  He braces a hand on Lydia’s thigh before leaning in and exhaling warmly on her sex.  She shivers slightly.

“Any day now, Cory.”

He complies.  Her slit is warm and already a little wet around his tongue as he gracefully teases apart the labia with precise flicks.  He brings his hand up to hold them open while he focuses on drawing out her clit from its hiding place with probing licks.  She moans, the word ‘yes’ barely intelligible as he works up a rhythm.  A hand wraps around his head and starts pushing him into her in time with his ministrations, and he realizes that he needs to bring in the rookie to slow things down.

He wipes his mouth on his sleeve before smiling at Stiles.  “Think you’ve got it covered?”

He nods vigorously.  “Oh hell yeah!”

Cory gets out of the way as Stiles takes over, cautiously exploring the terrain.  He notices then that he’s still fully dressed, so he strips down to his boxers and binder and gets onto the bed.  Lydia’s no longer making the noises she was when he was working her, but she certainly doesn’t seem to be complaining.

“No one’s ever done this for me before,” she forces out huskily.

“You’re welcome,” he responds cockily.  She puts the hand that isn’t guiding Stiles onto his hip and starts pushing at his boxers.  “Lydia, what’re you—“

“Giving you a blowjob, duh.”  Stiles makes a wrecked noise from below.  It’s rare that someone offers Cory a blowjob, so he helps her remove his boxers.  He’s only been on the werewolf version of hormone replacement therapy for about a year now, so his dick is bigger than it was as a clit but not as big as it will be given a couple more years.  It doesn’t seem to faze Lydia, because she pulls at his ass until his dick is in her line of sight.  She leers up at him before she wraps her soft lips around it.  He zones out for a few minutes, focusing only on the subtle pumping of her lips and the brush of her tongue as it tickles the tip. 

He knows that keeping the wolf at bay is pretty important, so as her rhythm picks up he focuses on the other sounds in the room.  He hears the undoing of a buckle and the zip of pants, and suddenly the smell of Stiles hits his nose.  He turns his head to watch the boy jack himself off as he rams his tongue in and out of Lydia.  He seems to be getting the hang of it quite nicely.

When the pressure starts to build, he eases out of Lydia and leans over to pull Stiles up by the shoulder.  He takes the hint and joins the other two on the bed.  “Uhh, where do you want me?”

“Kneeling in front of me,” Cory answers before sucking on his fingers and placing them where Stiles’ mouth used to be.  Lydia hisses, but this quickly becomes a gasp when he starts rubbing her clit and sticking his index finger in her.  He turns his attention back to Stiles and licks a sloppy stripe up his dick.

“Hooooly shit,” Stiles whimpers.  Blowjobs are not Cory’s forte, but Stiles doesn’t seem to be too concerned with that.  In fact, he eventually has to put a hand on Stiles’ hip to stop him from thrusting into his throat.

After a few more minutes, Lydia’s moans are getting louder and closer together.  “Alright,” she grunts, placing a gentle hand on Cory’s to still it, “which one of you is fucking me?”

Stiles tenses his hand on Cory’s shoulder so he pulls off.  The kid can’t come yet.  “Stiles is,” he decides.

“Ch’yeah," Stiles snorts, “are you sure about that?  Because I’m not going to last much longer.”

“I know,” Cory replies, rummaging through the bag he had grabbed out of his truck.  He takes out the strap-on triumphantly.  “Especially since I’ll be fucking you from behind.”

The wide-eyed, open-mouthed stare Stiles dons is only made more sexy by the guttural noises he issues trying to form words.  “Ohhhhh my god, is this real life right now?”

Meanwhile, Lydia hands him a condom and lube from where she’s already at the necessary angle.  “Well?  Get to work!”

“Y-yes ma’am!”  While the boys prepare themselves, Lydia runs absent hands across her breasts and torso, clearly trying to stay wet to make it easier for both of them when Stiles is finally lined up.

“Now, take it nice and slow,” she coos, patiently guiding him in.  Eventually, he bottoms out and exhales the breath he was holding.  “Good, now stay there for just a bit, let us both adjust to the sensation.”

“Stiles,” Cory says gently, getting into position behind him.  “Whatever you do, don’t react, okay?”

“I’ll try my bes— sshhhhhohh fuck!” he sputters, but luckily doesn’t move too much when Cory’s tongue comes into contact with his hole.  “Is that what I think it is?!”

“Just focus on staying still.  I gotta get you slicked up.”

“Of course you do, how could I forget, it’s not like I’m dying here literally having my brains fucked to mush because two of the hottest people I’ve ever had wet dreams about are taking my V-card.”

“STILES!”

“Sorry, shutting up, just… fuck!  Can you stop teasing and put a finger in or something?”  Cory complies and relishes the enormous pressure in there.

“Mkay,” Lydia throws in with some sass.  “I’m a need you to start moving now.”

“Aye aye, cap’n,” Stiles breathes.  As he pulls out, he leans into Cory’s finger, and Cory can feel the guy’s prostate quiver when touched.  “WHAAA the hell was that?!” Stiles shouts, pulling out even faster to chase the sensation.  “Was that my prostate?”

Lydia and Cory laugh.  Of course, laughing triggers motion down below and Cory’s partners let out twin moans.

“Yeah, screw preparation,” Stiles pants, “I want you in me now, like, right now.”

Cory is happy to comply.  The boys push in in tandem.  If Stiles is uncomfortable, he hides it well.  When Cory begins to pull out, Stiles tries to follow him, so he stills his hips.  “Nonono, when you pull out, I’ll push in, okay?”

Stiles considers the mechanics for a second before flopping his head down over Lydia’s.

“You’re doing great, Stiles,” Lydia whispers before pulling him down for a pretty hot-sounding kiss.

Stiles gets the picture when Cory pulls his hips towards him, and suddenly everything is hot and fast as they settle into a perfectly timed system.  Every time Cory hits Stiles’ prostate, the loud-mouth’s shouts get even louder.  Stiles must be doing something right, because suddenly Lydia’s moaning right along with him.  Cory looks over Stiles’ shoulder to see him rubbing her clit while pumping in and out.  He drops his head down and layers open-mouth kisses all over his shoulder.

He hears Stiles come before he feels it, and he wishes he could experience Stiles’ ass clenching around him instead of registering it only in the added resistance on the dildo.  Removing the strap-on and stroking himself to that image and the image before him of a fucked-out Stiles still lazily coaxing Lydia to follow with his finger, he comes with a grunt and shuffles over to flop on the bed.  He joins Stiles with fingers of his own, and in no time Lydia is bucking into them moaning loudly before she too collapses.

He surveys the three of them.  Lydia still looks immaculate, but her skin has an extra glow to it and her hair is deliciously awry.  Stiles is a sweaty mess who looks kinda shell-shocked but in the best way possible.  His binder survived the ordeal, though it too is saturated with sweat that clings to his back.  All three of them are panting for air, basking in what they just accomplished.

It should come as no surprise that Stiles gets his words back first.  “That.  Was.  AWESOME!”  Cory barks out a laugh and Lydia just rolls her eyes.  “Oh my god, that should happen, like, all the time!!”

“Ah ah ah,” Lydia interjects.  “You promised.”

Stiles groans as he buries his face into his pillow.  “Stupid, stupid promise!”

Cory can’t help but agree.


End file.
